


Midnight Sun

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, another nightmare fic but this time kanaya is the center, there is only a mention of blood i kept it vague, this fic is mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Two girls bond over accidentally waking each other up and being reminded how much they mean to each other





	Midnight Sun

****

Waking up in a cold sweat was never easy for Kanaya Lalonde-Maryam. What was even harder for her was attempting to silently get out of bed to not disturb her wife, Rose. Thankfully sometime in the night Rose had rolled off to the side in her sleep, allowing Kanaya to slip out from under the covers with ease. She focuses on trying to silently ease down the stairs instead of the anxiety that was slowly closing in on her. When she managed to make it to the couch downstairs she sat in silence. With her finally alone with her thoughts, she broke.

Kanaya has not been familiar with dreams like most of the other kids. Before the game she was awake on Prospit and did not dream like non-space players. As Kanaya was not used to dreams, she was even more unprepared for nightmares. Kanaya's experiences from the game haunted her like a shadow. Her nightmares filled with screams and rainbow blood. Every time a nightmare strikes Kanaya fears her grip on reality loosens. 

As soon as she started crying she didn't think she could find it in herself to stop. Her hands were haunted by an itch and she held them to keep herself from scratching her skin off. 

Kanaya pulled her knees up to her chest and held herself there. 

Her tears soaked thru her sweatpants leaving small greenish stains on her knees. She didn't care, or even she found it hard to care. Kanaya wasn't even capable of the one thing she thought she was good at. Sniffling, she leaned back and set her legs down a bit. As she calmed down a bit she heard the floor creak a bit, which she passed off as the house settling under she hear a voice.

“Kanaya?”

Kanaya flinched and bolted upright. Her ears dropped and she froze hoping she misheard. She was deeply afraid of waking up Rose and she didn't want to disturb her. This wasn't important, she was just being pathetic. There were more creaky steps as Kanaya’s heart sank and anxiety crept up on her.

“Kanaya dear, are you alright?”

Oh no she felt absolutely guilty. She never wanted to bother Rose but now she's here and worried. The guilt morphed into shame for a moment while Kanaya hesitated to respond. This led to Rose cautiously coming closer to her until she noticed the tear streaks on Kanaya's face, then she rushed to sit by her. Kanaya forced herself to look at her fidgeting hands. She couldn't bear to look at Rose's face right now. Though, she was probably making the situation worse by not doing anything, but she was scared. 

“Kanaya,” Rose sits right beside Kanaya but hesitates before placing a hand on Kanaya's leg for reassurance,” did something happen? Are you okay? Dear you're crying, and I'm worried.”

“Um,” Kanaya whispers as she clenched her fists in her lap,” I just had a bad dream, but it's alright it's nothing i-important um…”

Kanaya knew she was not very good at lying

This lie was so obvious and she knew it, but she was still scared of bothering Rose any more tonight. Rose, however, was determined to not leave her alone unless Kanaya explicitly told her to. Now that Rose was with Kanaya, she didn't want her to leave, and now she felt silly for hiding away.

Hesitantly Rose reaches for Kanaya's face,” I know nightmares are terrible, would you like me to stay with you?”

“I mean if you want to...I won't mind. Actually if you did stay that would be really nice. I'd appreciate it. Only if you feel like it though,” Kanaya leans into Roses hand on her cheek.

“Kanaya, you are always comforting me whenever I have catastrophic dreams. If I can possibly return the favor tonight I will gladly stay.”

Kanaya felt her wife's hands move to her back and she slowly pulled Kanaya into a soft hug. It quickly morphed into Kanaya clinging to Rose because once she was in her arms she felt more tear coming. Kanaya didn't want to cry again she was so tired. Of everything. She sniffed and Rose tilted her head to kiss Kanaya's hair. Sometimes Kanaya forgets how warm humans can be. Rose was so comforting to hug she felt like home. Kanaya knows that she’s Rose's light, but Rose will always be her sun. The warmth took Kanaya back to her home on Alternia. Briefly she remembered sitting watching the sunset before heading off to bed.  Once the sun set in her memory, she was painfully brought back to where she was in the present. She desperately missed Alternia in that moment.

Rose kisses Kanaya's hair once more and Kanaya releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew that Rose wasn't an expert in comforting another person, hell she wasn't either, and if anyone else was in this position they would think Rose was rude for not saying anything but, the silence felt nice. Both of them were no stranger to being silent and in each other's arms it was how they dealt with a heavy situation. For two flighty broads who are known for their stream of constantly flowing from their mouths, together they preferred silence. 

Just as Kanaya was thankful for her wife being just as awkward as she was she felt he back ache. While Kanaya loves Rose dearly she did not love having to contort herself to bury her face in her wife's neck.

“Ow,” Kanaya mutters as she shifts and her back pops.

“Would lying down be more comfortable for you?”

“Mmhmm.”

Rose shifted back and Kanaya happily followed her. Kanaya rested her head on Rose's shoulder while Rose wrapped her arms around her. There was some awkward shifting from Rose as she tried to get herself in a good spot and Kanaya waited patiently offering to move if Rose needed her to.

“Oh no you're fine sorry. My shirt is just,” she shifts one more time, “my shirt folded in a bad spot and I'm unfortunately hyper aware of how terribly it's out of place. But-,” she pulls at her boxers that conveniently look similar to a pair you thought you lost a while ago,” okay now I think my brain is satisfied with my position.”

Kanaya took this as a cue to snuggle closer to Rose, “Are you still alright?”

“Yeah I'm good thank you, she paused, “well this would probably be the opportune time to do what you do to me and offer to make you something to eat….but uh...I think it would be kinder to never offer since I doubt either of us will want to clean up the terrible mess I'll make. So I'll just stay with you until you feel better enough to maybe fall asleep since that's a task I can do without causing havoc. If you want we could talk?”

“Hmm, yeah I think I’m okay to talk. I was just thinking,” your voice regressed into its usual softness.

“About?”

“You are very warm.”

“Is this an issue? I’m very sorry to say my body has one setting and that’s space heater. If i could turn my metaphorical body heater down I would gladly. Summer is hell like this,” Rose learns her head towards Kanaya’s, making sure to be careful of the horns.

Kanaya laughs a little but still keeps her soft tone,”No, I quite actually love how warm you are. It increases your huggability but at least 15%. It reminded me of the desert where I grew up.”

“Hmm,” Kanaya wasn't sure if Rose was impelling her on to continue or not.

She continues anyway, “I remembered how I always used to watch the sunset before I slept. I tried to make is a point to watch it everyday, like I was afraid the sun would never come up again. Thankfully it was always there in the morning and it still shines even here. I do vividly remember one time I was celebrating the 12th perigee with my lusus reading stories with her. By the time I realized how tired I was I saw the moonlight through my window and I was devastated that I missed the sunset. In retrospect, it was sort of a silly thing to get emotional over. I almost cried at one point and my lusus had to comfort me. When I got into the game I found myself frequently checking for the sun like I was trying to guess the time of day but it never moved. The meteor was even more jarring, there was no sun anymore and the days just sort of blended together in a messy gray clump…. I'm sorry Rose I forgot where I was going with this.”

Kanaya expected some sort of response, but was instead met with the light sound of Rose snoring. Ah. She fell asleep. A bit of a giggle seeped thru Kanaya’s lips. 

“Alas, it looks like my sun has set,” she kissed Rose’s neck and knew if Rose was awake, and had heard her, she would never let Kanaya live the poetic shit she says at night down.

Not that Kanaya doesn’t have ammo herself. Rose may have thought she has down what Kanaya looks like when she’s sleeping but she’s not a accurate as she thinks. Taking that as a sign maybe she should try sleeping again, Kanaya closes her eyes and focuses on the wind blowing through the trees outside and her wife’s breathing, slowly falling asleep herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about 90% of this on my phone so I apologize for any ridiculous spelling errors.


End file.
